Surviving Vicky For a Month!
by LostxAndxFading
Summary: Read the title. This fic. is about Timmy surviving Vicky for a month! This is going to be a fun fic. to write!
1. The Kitchen Sink

A/N: This is my first Fairly Odd Parents fiction, so don't be too hard on me. Just kidding with you! Be as hard on me as you wish. If you want me to check out your story and give you some constructive criticism on it, just request it in your review. (Name which story for me to check.)

Surviving Vicky…For a Month!

Chapter 1 – What a morning!

Timmy woke up with a yawn. He looked at his alarm clock. 'Good morning alarm clock!' He looked at the sky. 'Good morning dark and gloomy sky!' Timmy went silent.

'It's ok, sweetie. We can play video games and stuff! I'm sure your Saturday isn't ruined because of the weather,' comforted Wanda.

'Nope. It's ruined because Vicky's coming!' exclaimed Cosmo.

'That's promising,' muttered Wanda.

'What? Where are my parents going now? Mom!' cried Timmy as he raced downstairs. 'Mom!'

'Oh hi, Timmy!' said Timmy's mom as she put the toaster in her suitcase. 'We're going to China!'

'China? How long will you be gone?' demanded Timmy.

'Until we come back!' exclaimed Timmy's dad as he put a picture of a cow in his suitcase.

'Why are you taking everything but the kitchen sink?' demanded Timmy.

'You're going to stay at Vicky's for a month!' exclaimed Timmy's mom.

'Yes, and we did pack the kitchen sink! You never know when you're going to need your kitchen sink!' replied Timmy's dad.

'Go get some stuff packed for Vicky's, she'll be here soon,' ordered Timmy's mom.

Timmy raced into his room and shrieked, 'What am I going to do?'

'I don't know sweetie,' sighed Wanda.

'I know! I know!' cried Cosmo, waving his hand in the air. 'Pick me!'

'What?' demanded Wanda and Timmy in unison.

'Pack for Vicky's house!' exclaimed Cosmo.

Timmy sighed and put the empty fishbowl in his backpack along with three comic books.

A/N: How was that? My first Fairly Odd Parents fiction, so I'm not quite sure if I was really in character or not. XX If anyone knows the names of Timmy's parents please tell me in your review. That would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Poor Timmy!

A/N: This is Chapter Two of Surviving Vicky…For a Month! It took a little while, but I managed to get inspired. If any of you have an idea of what Vicky should do to Timmy during this month, tell me in your review.

Surviving Vicky…For a Month!

Chapter Two – Vicky's Here!

Timmy was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with his backpack. His fishbowl was beside him. 'Mom?'

'Yes sweetie?' asked Timmy's mom.

'Can I come with-'

Bam!

'Honey, the fridge is putting up a fight!' cried Timmy's dad.

Timmy's mom rushed off to go help with fridge.

'-you?' finished Timmy weakly.

Pop!

Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

'Gee, that went over well,' replied Cosmo.

Timmy put his head in his hands and cried, 'I'm doomed!'

'Spoons?' asked Timmy's dad as he poked his head around the corner. 'That's right! We're forgetting the spoons!' At that Timmy's dad took off to go get the spoons.

Wanda bit her lip. 'I don't think talking to your parents are going to help.'

'You think so?' asked Cosmo, astonished. 'Poor Timmy! He can't even talk to his parents anymore!'

Poof!

At that, Cosmo changed into a fish and swam into the castle. The sound of Cosmo blowing his nose filled the air.

'Don't worry sweetie. Something good will happen,' said Wanda, trying to be optimistic.

Timmy gave Wanda a dirty look as there was a knock on the door.

Poof!

Wanda was now a fish in the fishbowl.

Timmy's mom opened the door and in stepped…

Crocker!

'I know that there are fairies in here!' cried Crocker as he held up his latest fairy-detecting machine.

'Mr. Crocker!' cried the principal as she pulled Crocker out of the door by his ear.

Behind Crocker stood…

Vicky!

A/N: How was that? R&R as usual. I'm tired of typing, so I'll put up the next chapter after I get a reasonable amount of reviews.


	3. Harness Up!

A/N: That last chapter was a little bit strange! Oh well. It's just me, so you can't expect everything to be perfect and understandable!

Surviving Vicky…For a Month!

Chapter Three-Mush!

Vicky stepped into the house and smiled falsely at Timmy's mom. "Hello, Mrs. Turner. Is your beautiful son Timmy ready to come to my house?"

Timmy rolled his eyes and muttered in a mocking voice, "Hello, Mrs. Turner. Is your servant of a son ready to come to my chamber of horrors?"

"Why yes he is! Timmy, be polite!" scolded Mrs. Turner. "Come and say hello to your babysitter."

"That's exactly it, mom!" protested Timmy. "She's a _baby_sitter. I'm not a baby!"

Mrs. Turner turned to Timmy. "Of course you're not. Now come say hello to Vicky."

Timmy walked over to Vicky and grumbled, "Hello."

Vicky grinned at Timmy. "Hello Timmy. We're going to have lots of fun at my house." Vicky patted Timmy on the head hard.

Timmy moved away from Vicky's hand. "Don't leave me, mom!"

Timmy's dad came into the room. "See you in a month, Timmy."

Timmy's mom and dad walked out the door and got in their car. "See you!" And then they were gone.

Vicky turned her evil eyes upon Timmy. "Harness up and head for my house!"

A couple minutes later, Timmy and his backpack were harnessed up to a carriage. Vicky sat in the carriage and smiled. "Mush."

Timmy strained forward with all the strength he had. "It…won't…move!"

"Then make it move, twerp!" cried Vicky.

Timmy whispered, "I wish that I was strong enough to pull Vicky."

Poof!

Timmy's muscles were bulging out of his shirt as he started off down the sidewalk.

"Left! Right! Stop! Right!" Vicky would yell at times.

Eventually, Timmy and Vicky arrived at Vicky's house.

Timmy looked up at the mansion and gasped as some bats flew out of the windows.

"Let's go," growled Vicky as she dragged Timmy into the house.

A/N: I really need ideas for what Vicky's going to do to Timmy while his parents are in China. Ideas are definitely welcome here! Oh and before I forget, if you want me to give you some constructive critisism on your story, just give me the name of your story.


	4. Unworthy Purpose

A/N: I would appreciate reviews, thank you very much! OO

Surviving Vicky…For a Month!

Chapter Four-Timmy's Shirt and Spit

Dragging Timmy into the basement, Vicky grinned evilly.

'Where are your parents?' demanded Timmy.

'They ran away.'

'What?' cried Timmy. 'Why?'

'I got mad at them. Now work!' screamed Vicky. 'Scrub the floor!'

'With what? My shirt?' snorted Timmy.

'Yes.'

'I don't even have any water!' snapped Timmy as he looked at the dust-covered floor.

'You've got spit,' replied Vicky as she left the basement and locked the door.

Timmy sighed. 'Cosmo! Wanda!'

Timmy's two faeries appeared beside him.

'Yes sweetie?' said Wanda cheerfully.

'Look! You're blind! I need help!' growled Timmy.

Cosmo charged into Timmy, knocking his hat to the floor.

'What was that for?' demanded Timmy as he picked up his hat.

'I thought you said that I was blind,' replied Cosmo innocently.

'So what were you saying you needed?' asked Wanda, trying to lighten things up.

'I wish that this floor was clean!' announced Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands into the air.

Plunk!

Wanda looked embarrassedly at her flimsy wand.

Timmy looked angrily at the dirty floor.

Cosmo closed his eyes and looked at nothing, seeing as he was blind.

'What is it now?' asked Timmy, exasperated.

Pop!

The book of Fairy Rules popped into Wanda's hand. She flipped through it.

Timmy impatiently tapped his foot on the ground.

'Here it is!' cried Wanda. 'It says that if your guardian,

which would be Vicky for this month, tells you to do something, we can't help you because it would be using the magic of Fairy's for an unworthy purpose.'

Timmy stared at Wanda. 'Just when did this rule come into effect?'

Wanda shrugged.

'Oh crap,' gasped Timmy as he stared at the moldy, dusty floor that seemed to go on forever.

A/N: There you go. Chapter 4 is complete! I thought I would never get it done! I'm tired now. Goodnight… UU


	5. Tha Thoo

A/N: All righty. I took a very long break from writing Fanfictions, but now I am back at it! I've started some new stories, and I am going to finish up some of my older stories! I hope I haven't lost my touch!

Surviving Vicky…For a Month!

Chapter Five-Tha Thoo

Timmy was angrily scrubbing the floor with his shirt and spit. He finally turned to look up at Wanda and Cosmo. "Mm oth I thoo rye," he gasped.

Wanda waved her wand and a glass of cool water appeared in Timmy's hand. "Tha thoo," he said before gulping down the liquid.

Cosmo glanced at Timmy. "What did you say?"

Timmy finished his water and wiped water droplets from his mouth. "I said, 'My mouth is too dry' and 'Thank you.'"

Cosmo's jaw dropped as he whipped around to Wanda. "How did you understand him?!"

Wanda grinned. "I have had practice. I live with you."

Cosmo smiled and turned to Timmy, exclaiming, "She loves me!"

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Ok, but guys, we have kind of got a problem right now!"

Cosmo's eyes widened. "A problem? Really? How?"

Timmy slapped his forehead. "All right. This is just not possible to clean with my spit and my shirt!" he cried, pointing to the large expanse of floor that was still left to clean.

Wanda sighed. "I know, honey, but the Rules say that we cannot clean the floor for you."

Cosmo laughed. "Why didn't you just use the water Wanda gave you to clean the floor?"

Timmy gasped.

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Cosmo, you're a genious!" cried Timmy.

Cosmo rubbed his fingernails on the collar of his shirt. "I knew you guys would recognize my true intelligence one day."

"Relish the moment," suggested Wanda. "It is not going to last very long."

"Wanda, I'm thirsty and… cold," complained Timmy.

"Cold?" gasped Wanda. "Oh honey! You must be getting sick!" With that she waved her wand and three sweaters and two blankets appeared beside Timmy. A large pitcher of water appeared in front of him.

"Thanks!" cackled Timmy. He emptied the pitcher onto the floor in front of him and mopped up the wet grimy dirt with a sweater.

Wanda gaped at Timmy. "Timmy! That's against the Rules!"

"No it isn't," retorted Timmy. "Da Rules say that you can't help me when my guardian asks me to do something. It says nothing about you just conjuring up what I ask for."

Wanda bit her lip. "I don't know Timmy…"

"It's fine!"

Cosmo suddenly appeared between the two. "You like?" he asked, sporting a fancy suit.

"Mama like!" exclaimed Wanda, giving him a big hug. "The one time you dress up is the one time I don't ask you to!"

A/N: Hope this still sounds like what it sounded like before my "break". Review! I hope you like it!


	6. Sure, Vicky!

A/N: Another chapter, another dollar. Eh – just read and review! xD

Surviving Vicky…For a Month!

Chapter Six - Sure, Vicky!

Wanda grinned. "All right, Timmy, I agree with you."

Timmy pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!"

"The plan to save Timmy is a go!" cried Cosmo, clad in a General's uniform.

"Shall we review the plan?" asked Wanda in a professional voice.

"Sure!" cried Timmy.

At that moment, the door burst open, and in walked Vicky. She cast a dirty look around the room. "Time for a different chore, twerp. Follow me." At that she turned and headed for the door.

Timmy smiled. "Sure, Vicky!"

Vicky stopped and whipped around. "What did you just say?" she demanded.

"I said, 'Sure Vicky!'" repeated Timmy cheerily as he walked up to Vicky. "Let's go."

Vicky's jaw dropped for a moment before she regained her composure. "To the bathroom."

At that the pair left the room. They walked down the hallway in silence.

Upon entering the bathroom, a foul smell invaded Timmy's nostrils.

Vicky pointed to the toilet. "Clean it."

Timmy turned and forced a grin in Vicky's direction. "Sure, Vicky," he choked out.

Vicky stared at the boy as he walked over to the toilet and picked up the plunger. He flashed his babysitter a grin before plunging it into the toilet.

Vicky walked out of the bathroom and returned to the living room and her T.V. as if she was a zombie.

Timmy continued to work on the toilet until he had finally unplugged it. He then pressed the handle to flush the toilet. Soon enough, it was clean again.

Vicky looked up as Timmy walked into the living room.

"I'm finished," he said cheerily.

Vicky leapt out of her armchair. "That's it!" she screeched. "What's the catch? Why aren't you in incredible pain?"

"Pain?" asked Timmy innocently. He put his hand over his mouth as if in shock. "Whatever would I be in pain for?"

"Every kid hates doing my chores! Why don't you?" she screamed, throwing her arms wide.

Timmy shrugged. "I'm just glad that I can help you out in some way."

Vicky stared at Timmy in silence for a moment before a wicked grin spread across her face. "All right, then, Timmy. I have a _special_ chore for you."

Timmy gulped.

Vicky put her arm around Timmy's shoulders and steered him towards the kitchen.

"I'm glad to be able to help," murmured Timmy nervously.

A/N: Hope you like it so far. There will only be one or two more chapters. Yeah – it's a short story, I know, but now that I'm farther into the story, I realize that I don't really like it all that much. So I'm just going to end it sooner and more gracefully, rather then later and painfully.


	7. The Final Test

A/N: This is probably the second last chapter. Let's get on with it now!

Surviving Vicky…For a Month!

Chapter Seven – The Final Test

Timmy scanned the kitchen nervously. It must have been the cleanest room in the entire house!

"Your job is in here," smirked Vicky.

"What do I have to do?" questioned Timmy, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Feed Doidle."

Timmy's eyes widened. "All…right…"

Vicky grinned and pushed Timmy into the center of the kitchen. "His food is in the cupboard under the sink. Go get it."

"Gladly," replied Timmy as he sauntered over to the kitchen sink. He opened the cupboard door to reveal a bag of dog food.

"Take it out and fill his bowl," instructed Vicky angrily.

"Will do," chirped Timmy, hauling the bag out of the cupboard. He marched determinedly over to the dog's food bowl and filled it.

"Put the bag away!" snarled Vicky.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Timmy. Time to put things up a notch. "You're so smart!" At that he replaced the bag under the sink.

Vicky stormed over to Timmy and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "What is wrong with you? Why aren't you miserable?" she screamed.

The final test: "Because you're the best babysitter I've ever had."

Vicky dropped Timmy onto the floor and began to shake. "Shake the food bowl," she whispered.

Timmy smiled. "Sure, Vicky." He then shook the dog's food bowl.

Vicky's face went as white as a ghost. "You're not scared of Doidle." At that she crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Doidle, Vicky's spoiled dog raced into the kitchen, his toenails making eerie clicking sounds on the linoleum.

Cosmo and Wanda appeared beside Timmy in a pink "poof".

"Why does the poof always have to be pink?" demanded Cosmo, crossing his arms over his chest.

Wanda gave him a funny look. "Because fairy world is pink."

Cosmo glared at Wanda. "I'm not pink! I'm green! Why can't the poof be green?"

Wanda waved her wand, and in an instant, Cosmo's clothes turned green. "There. Now you are pink!"

Cosmo gasped and waved his wand. "Now you're green!" he laughed.

"Guys!" exclaimed Timmy as Doidle drew closer.

Wanda gasped at her green clothes. "This is a serious fashion crisis!" she cried. "That's it! You're on!"

Zap!

"We've got a bit of a problem, Wanda!" cried Timmy nervously.

At that, Cosmo was turned into a pink flamingo. "Oh yeah?" he yelled. "Take this!"

Zap!

Wanda, the green grasshopper raised her wand angrily.

"Guys!"

A/N: Lol! I had some fun with this ending! Haha! On to the next couple chapters!


	8. The Plan

A/N: Here we go!

Surviving Vicky…For a Month!

Chapter Eight – The Plan

Timmy covered his eyes and screeched. "Guys!!"

Thunk!

Cosmo cackled. "Green power!"

Timmy's nostrils were invaded by a foul smell. He slowly cracked open one and leapt backwards.

"Cosmo, you idiot!" hollered the green bag of garbage angrily, turning to face Cosmo.

Timmy laughed. Underneath the garbage bag lie a frightened Doidle.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Oh, and I suppose you think green is better too, now?" she snapped at Timmy.

"It is when it saves my life," replied Timmy. He walked up to Doidle. "Are you going to leave me alone if we let you go?"

Doidle nodded meekly, trying to cover his nose with his front paws. He whimpered.

"Ok."

Wanda switched herself back while Cosmo switched himself from a pink headband back to his normal body.

Doidle slowly walked over to his food bowl and began to eat.

Timmy grinned at Wanda. "I think the plan worked."

Cosmo looked from Wanda to Timmy and back again. "What plan?"

"You know," said Wanda. "The_ plan_."

Cosmo glared at Timmy. " You are talking about me…"

Timmy sighed. "No we aren't."

Cosmo stuck his tongue out at Timmy and Wanda before disappearing in a (yes) pink "poof".

"Now for the last step of the plan," murmured Wanda, glancing at Vicky's still body. "It all depends on her reaction now…"

"All we can do is sit and wait," agreed Timmy, patting Doidle on the head.

At that, they all sat on their bottoms and watched, waiting for Vicky to come around to consciousness again.

A/N: Awesome! The next chapter will be the last one, I think! Can't wait! Hope it isn't disappointing!


	9. Sure Do!

A/N: Last chapter! I'm so excited! Please review. I love hearing what you guys think of the story!

Surviving Vicky…For a Month!

Chapter Nine – Sure Do!

Vicky stirred.

"Go!" whispered Wanda before disappearing.

Timmy cracked his knuckles before going to stand beside Vicky with a glass of water.

Vicky opened her eyes to see the twerp standing above her with a glass of water. "What happened?"

"You fell over!" exclaimed Timmy. "I was happily feeding Doidle and you just fainted! It was awful!"

Vicky's confused eyes widened. "Happily…"

"I was so worried about you!" cried Timmy earnestly.

Vicky sat up and scooted on her butt backwards until she hit a wall. "Worried?"

Timmy nodded before making Vicky drink the water. "I was so worried that something was going to happen to you! You're the best babysitter ever and I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

Vicky choked down the last of her water.

Timmy smiled up at her. "Isn't it great that we get to spend a whole month together?"

Vicky leapt to her feet. "I can't take anymore of you!"

Timmy gasped. "But won't it be great to spend all month together?"

"That's it!" screeched Vicky as she picked Timmy up. "I've all ready had enough of you!" At that she threw Timmy into the backseat of her car and sped off.

"Are you getting rid of me?" asked Timmy in a shocked voice as he clutched his backpack to his chest.

"You bet!" cackled Vicky as she screeched to a stop outside Timmy's house. She kicked Timmy out the side door and cried, "A nanny is coming soon!" before speeding off into the sunset.

Timmy waved goodbye after the vehicle before racing into the house. "It worked!" he cried.

Wanda nodded. "It sure did. The one thing Vicky can't stand is a kid that she can't make miserable!"

Cosmo grinned. "And calling her the 'best babysitter' nearly killed her! Too bad it didn't though…"

Timmy and Wanda stared at Cosmo.

"What? What?" exclaimed Cosmo defensively. "I was just kidding!"

Wanda and Timmy laughed.

Ding-dong!

Timmy opened the door to reveal and old lady dressed in warm white and red clothes. She walked into the house.

"Mrs. Claus?" gaped Timmy before shutting the door behind her.

"I saw everything that happened, Timmy," she replied. "And, even through Mr. Claus didn't approve of it, I came to see you."

Timmy smiled. "Thank you."

Mrs. Claus grinned, producing a batch of freshly baked cookies from her knapsack. "It's best that we don't tell Mr. Claus that I'm here, ok? I've come to be your Nanny until your parents return from China."

Timmy grabbed a cookie and stuffed it greedily into his mouth. "Awesome!"

Mrs. Claus smiled. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Sure do!" laughed Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda in unison.

And from that day onward for another 29 days, Timmy was treated to a fresh batch of cookies every day, tales by the fireplace and a warm, cozy Nanny to come home to.

The End

A/N: How was that? Send a review if you liked it, and even if you didn't! Check out my other stories! They are above and beyond this one. It wouldn't hurt to take a peek at them, now, would it? Thanks for reading!!

LostxAndxFading 


End file.
